


In Between

by sasugab



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reunions, not sure if angsty enough to be tagged angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugab/pseuds/sasugab
Summary: “Meet me at Sakura Park, 7pm, and don’t forget to bundle up,” seems to have worked like a charm.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrain105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrain105/gifts).



> Set at a point in time wherein Tenn just got back from abroad, after leaving the Nanase household.

****_ From me, to you. _

_ From you, to me. _

_ To us, eventually. _

Tenn sighs at the naivety of the redhead who was standing in his line of sight. He smiles, nonetheless, taking into view the features of the beloved that he hasn’t seen in years, ever since he left home. He takes a breath, recalling his morning stroll.

_ ‘No turning back now,’ he tells himself. _

_ Tenn tries to not freeze in his tracks, but each step gets heavier as he gets closer to what was once his old home. He buries his face a bit deeper into his scarf, either from worry of being found out or in case any of the tears he never let out suddenly come. After what seems like hours (when only 30 minutes had passed), he comes to a halt. He looks at the sign, reading “Nanase,” with their house number on it. _

_ ‘It’s like time stopped ever since, huh?’ _

_ Looking at the place, he noted how the only thing that changed was the paint. It surely would’ve looked much older if they didn’t repaint the house, but it looked much cleaner than it used to. His eyes darted near the window, but he stopped himself from continuing. Instead, he tries to find a distraction, and it eventually lands on the mailbox, the one Riku never failed to visit every morning, as it was one of the few tasks he was trusted to that won’t cause much complications due to his condition. _

Seeing Riku at this area meant that he still did his “job.” He was faithful, up to this very day, for checking that mailbox. Tenn leaving a note that says “Meet me at Sakura Park, 7pm, and don’t forget to bundle up,” seems to have worked like a charm.

\--Which leads to where the twins, separated for 3 long years, are.

The older twin starts to walk to the younger, with smaller steps than what he’s used to. He wills his legs to work and take longer strides, but his body doesn’t listen. Then again, at least there’s progress - steps closer and closer to his beloved half.

Riku turns his head to see someone walking up to him, with his head hung low. At first, he could only make out a light brown bonnet, a striped scarf, a gray trench coat and a pair of black boots - the necessary getup for a cold night like this, just before winter starts. The features of the person walking towards him were strangely familiar, yet he cannot exactly pinpoint as to why. However, as soon as he sees pale pink hair poke out of the bonnet, his tears start to fall. Riku shakes his head, and covers his mouth that was gaping open in disbelief. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knows he’s not hallucinating. He couldn’t do anything but stand in place, keeping his body steady from the tremors that were constantly rocking him.

At last, Tenn stops, a few meters away from Riku. He lifts his own head, which, in turn, makes Riku cry more. The last confirmation that the redhead needed was there. He can and will never mistake those pink, cat-like eyes, a shade or two darker than the hair color, for anyone else. The same applies for the face shape, a shape that was very much like his own, and the smile he last saw the night before his twin ceased to exist from the family register.

“What would you have done if I were a kidnapper?” Tenn asks, trying to break the ice.

The younger opens and closes his mouth - similar to that of a salmon. This elicits a laugh from Tenn, but he doesn’t speak up after, waiting for the other’s answer. Hearing his twin’s deeper yet still melodic voice after all this time was something he wanted to relish, but he knew he had to speak, to talk with the twin he missed dearly. “I… well, I’m just glad you didn’t turn out to be one,” he trails off, a word about to leave his tongue. He hesitates, but adds, after a few seconds pause, “Tenn-nii.”

It was Tenn’s turn to stare at the other party. It wasn’t only his own voice that changed, but it was the same for Riku. There were hints that his own voice mirrors his twin’s, and yet it was also so different at the same time. For each of them, hearing the other’s voice is already much better than any Christmas gift they could receive.

Eyes revealing the color of the sunset clash with carnation pink, with so much emotion stirring inside from either side. Riku’s eyes are a mix of longing, sadness and anger. Tenn’s show a mix of regret and relief. What was common though, that overshadowed the rest of the emotions and feelings, were of course, happiness.

No words were spoken for minutes, they were both fine with catching up through assessing each other’s features – until the silence is broken by laughter. “This feels weird,” Riku says, regaining his composure after a while.

“I know. Nevertheless, thank you - for trusting a random note and coming over. It was a pleasure to see you,” Tenn carefully says, his words distant but polished and refined, just like royalty.

This wasn’t the Tenn that Riku had in his mind, both in his dreams and even his memories. His older brother was kind and gentle, like an adult that wasn’t quite there yet. To him, it was as if Tenn was treading carefully, trying to maintain even a bit of distance. Riku takes a deep breath, and jokes, “You speak as if we never knew each other.”

“Mm, that is for the best. After all… you’re the only son of the Nanase family. For the past few years.”

There were no words that the other can manage to say but a simple “A-ah.” The hint of happiness that was in Riku’s eyes vanishes, along with the hope sprouting inside of him. It was like Tenn saying they can never be family again, that he really did close the door that time he left. The younger could only try to choke his tears back down, but he fails. As soon as Tenn sees this, he’s left with more regret than he already had.

“Have you brought your inhaler? I… I’m sorry.” Tenn, despite trying to convince his resolve not to break, gives in.  He takes a deep breath, and goes nearer – pulling in Riku for a hug. The redhead sobs onto the pale-haired boy, muttering words that Tenn can only make out as “I’m sorry,” “I miss you,” and “Don’t leave me again.” Each word makes Tenn’s heart clench, because he knows he’ll have to walk away again.

The elder swallows, trying his best to keep his composure. “… I can’t. I’ll have to go again, and I’m sorry.” Tenn lets go of his hold on Riku, whilst the other is too weak to put up a fight after all the exhausting years of worry and sadness, crushing him all over again.

“Then why did you have to show yourself to me again? It hurts, Tenn-nii. It’s nothing like my asthma that comes and goes,” Riku breathes, trying to hold his ground. “This… us… it’s here. And it’ll always be. It used to be something… that I took for granted…” Tears fall yet again, though it seems as if it didn’t stop, despite the temporary moment of happiness. “I wish I never did. I miss the Tenn-nii who was always by my side, who always took care of me… I miss the Tenn-nii who told me he would never leave me…”

Riku looks at Tenn, and smiles sadly, finally adding “But I guess… you’re not that Tenn-nii.”

Tenn feels his breathing come to a halt, but he knew he deserved all that. He told himself he needed to hear Riku, and he got too selfish. Maybe Riku was recovering, but coming into his life at this moment stepped on all that progress.

There was nothing the older twin can do but give the other a pained smile, a smile he had to keep on no matter what, especially that he never wanted his brother to ever see him cry. “I’m sorry I can’t be your Tenn-nii. I’m glad to have been him, though. But that has to stop. Goodbye, Riku. I just… wanted to see you for a while. This was brief, but… from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

Tenn steps away. Now, he’s the one trying to keep his legs steady as he backs away. He gives Riku a bow, and he turns to leave, leaving the other alone. Riku couldn’t do anything but stand still, watching as the same back goes out of his reach a second time, just like three years ago.

Today was the day Tenn learned. He has to keep his resolve, and he can’t break.

Today was the day Tenn swore to keep his distance, to not contact Riku, and stomach all the pain and longing by himself – if it means not stepping on Riku’s progress of moving on.

.

.

.

 

Little did Tenn know that he’d be betraying his own words a little after another 2 years, as he once again gives into his newfound support, TRIGGER, and of course, the love he’s kept embedded deep in his heart, ready to sprout again, for Riku.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THE CONFIDENCE TO POST ANYTHING ON AO3 BUT HERE I AM AFTER STOPPING WRITING FOR SO MANY YEARS o|-<


End file.
